


"Hold Onto Me Real Tight"

by Beep_Beep_Richie



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Bottom Ron Anderson, But Carl will take care of that, Don't Like Don't Read, Don't worry he'll live, F/M, I really like Carl being a top, Jealous Ron Anderson, M/M, Mostly Ron being butt hurt, One-Eyed Carl Grimes, Ron doesn't die, Ron gets beat the shit out of him for hurting Carl, Top Carl Grimes, Yo be nice about critiquing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-14 19:01:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9198668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beep_Beep_Richie/pseuds/Beep_Beep_Richie
Summary: So Ron doesn't die, but he does get the shit beat out of him. Rick is nice enough to save him and his son, they lock him up in the attic where Ron got a beating of a life time. Carl takes care of Ron, and feels bad yet he doesn't. Ron really wants Carl's attention 24/7 because he is so insecure about everything. Enid and Carl hang out and kiss, Ron caught them; he doesn't say anything though. Ron is so jealous, but after Enid and Carl have some dates, Ron finally kisses him when he comes back. (That's later on in the story, though)





	1. Weak

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so nothing sexual happens right now, Carl gives him a bath. They have a little argument about the whole eye shooting incident.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the walking dead series, the show belongs to its creators

Ron felt the cool breeze of wind, smelled the walkers flesh, holding a gun that had been fired just now and him running forward, towards Carl. He never meant to hurt him; he's lucky though as Michonne thrusts her blade in the air narrowly missing the blond.

"Carl!" Rick screams, rushing forward as well. It seems that life is flashing by so quickly, yet slowly. Michonne slices a few walkers, here and there to keep them off of the short group. Smells, sights, sound and touch seems to be going all at once yet stopping. Then black

 

It's been a week since the incident at Alexandria, Carl's on his bed, Rick is running around trying his best to get shit in order, Michonne is taking care of Judith at the church and Ron is in chains in the Grimes household attic. Mumbles, shifting around and chains rustling on the floor boards of the eerie attic. 

Slowly, Carl's eye open, flinching at the pain, he moves his head away recognizing that he is indeed in his room. He looks beside his bed; seeing two pain killers and a half full glass of water. He props himself on his hand, leans over and grabs the pills with his other hand. He then grabs the glass, and drinks down the two pills. He shuffles out of bed, last nights events flashing through. Carl runs a milky white hand through his medium long, chocolate brown hair.

"Dad! Michonne!" Carl yells, trying to call for them. He flicks out his pocket knife and walks out his room, he jumps slightly hearing shuffling from the attic. 

He grabs the rope for the attic and pulls down, he brings down the ladder, he begins to walk up the attic ladder. He spots a body, so he calls out who he could think of being in chains.

"Ron?" the body turns around, there is Ron, cuffed to chains; wrist bleeding. His hazel brown eyes are blood shot and dried up tears covering some of his cheeks and the sides of his eyes. Carl walks quickly to Ron, and grabbing at the chains.

"Why? Why'd you shoot me?" Carl questions, his voice so harsh, which startles the poor chained up boy more.

"Spit it out, Ron." Carl starts to shake his chains, making his possibly infected wrist hurt ten times worse.

"I- I wasn't trying too, your dad killed my dad... I was so tired... My family is dead.." Ron explains, tears welling up again. Carl bites his lip, then speaks again.

"Ron, man tha-" Carl is interrupted by Ron.

"I don't care. My whole family is gone. You still have Michonne, your dad and Judith.. I'm literally homeless, with no home and no family. I could've died if it wasn't for me running towards you.. I wanted to kill your dad for a reason, Carl.. He killed my dad.. I know my dad may have not been the best.." Ron's hazel eyes are watery now, soon tears are flowing down so gracefully

Carl looks shocked, his blue eye going wide.

"I'll be right back.." Carl disappears from the attic and about ten minutes later, he comes up with keys. Carl unlocks Ron from his confines,

"Let's go, I can patch you up after you take a bath." Carl looks down at Ron, when he notices that he isn't moving.

"Whats wrong, Ron?" Ron looks up,

"My legs..  They're so weak.." Carl sighs, helping Ron up and then finally making it down the attic. He takes him to the bath and strips Ron of his clothes. Ron is sitting on the toilet lid and is helped up. Carl looks at Ron's body. It's thin, where you can see some of his ribs and there are some bruises. Ron is helped in the tub of warm water.

Carl grabs a rag, uses the water from the tub and puts body wash on it. He is washing Ron's body so delicately, he avoids his wrist intentionally since his wrist needs medical attention. After twenty minutes he is done washing Ron off, Carl dries him off and puts on some fresh clothing on Ron. Ron is taken to the dinning table, where his medical treatment begins. Carl first starts by cleaning the word, then stitches his wrist, he cleans the wounds one more time before bandaging them.

"C-carl.." Carl looks at Ron, raising a brow in question. Ron leans forward placing his body onto Carl's in some fashion of a hug.

Carl forms a small smile, barely noticeable of course.

"Ron.." Ron looks up, his hazel eyes look so innocent and warm.

"Yes, Carl?" Carl feels a warm blush forming over his cheeks.

"Let's get you into bed." Carl lifts Ron off of him, Ron obliging of course.

"Thank you, Carl.. I'm sorry.." Carl nods understanding, and helps Ron into his room. He puts Ron to bed.

"Get some sleep." Carl whispers before leaving.


	2. A Heated Kiss At NIght

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carl takes care of Ron before leaving, then at night they share a heated kiss before going to bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the walking dead series, the show belongs to its creators
> 
> This is not the one after Enid and Carl go on a date and kiss

Carl browses around his house, cleaning, taking pain killers to help with his pain of course and checking up on Ron as he slept in a nice peaceful sleep.

"God.." Carl buries his head in hands, being careful with his missing eye. He gets up; shaking the depression away from his thoughts. He makes his way to his bathroom, being quiet as possible for Ron. He pulls out some gauze, to re-bandage his missing eye, after making his make shift eyepatch he decides to wake up Ron. Carl walks very carefully towards his bed with a sleeping Ron on it,

"Ron, hey it's time to wake up." He begins shaking the older boy to get him up. Ron soon gasp, waving his arms a bit; having no idea where he was for a second.

"C-carl!" Ron grabs him, his eyes going wide, then relaxes.

"Sorry, Carl.. I got scared." Ron lets Carl go, his breath becoming even. 

"Did you have a nightmare?" Carl questions with concerned, Ron gets on his elbows and shakes his head no.

"No, just you came out of no where. I was dreaming about the old times.. Heh" He smiles at Carl,

"Yeah.." Carl states awkwardly,

"How about I check out your cuts, Ron." Carl demands, in a way that seemed like a question. Ron nods yes, and sits up, watching Carl leave to get the medical supplies. 

 _"After all I've done to him.. Why is he so nice... I mean sometimes not, but he could've pushed me back towards Michonne.. Speaking of her.. I think I'll be avoiding her as much."_ Ron thinks idly, then sees Carl walk in with the first aid kit.

"Ready, Ron Weasley?" Carl teases about Ron's name (If you know Harry Potter you will get this joke) Ron rolls his hazel eyes at the joke,

"Good one, Carl." He chuckles, Carl grabs the gauze, hydrogen peroxide and a clean rag from the kit.

"This is going to hurt, it didn't hurt the first time since you were drained and clearly delirious." Carl unwraps the dirty gauze from Ron's wrist, seeing him wince in pain. Carl uncaps the hydrogen peroxide and pours some on Ron's wrist; flipping them over to finish the rest. The bubbles starting to form, a sign of the bacteria dying away,

  _"This is good."_ Carl concludes to himself. He hands the rag to Ron, just incase he feels like screaming or if blood starts to flow out. 

Ron grits his teeth, clearly in pain, but trying his best to deal with pain by gripping the rag. Carl nods in approval and finishes the task. After a minute or so of relaxing and drinking water, Ron's stomach growls in hunger.

"Hungry?" Carl examines,

"Yes.. May I have food, Carl?" Ron ask nicely, Carl quirks a brow,

"Of course, anything in particular?" Ron thinks for a moment,

"How about warm pop tarts, I've been craving sweets lately." Carl nods, and helps Ron out of his bed; taking him to the dinning room. After warming up the pop tarts for him and Ron, he places them on napkins; not wanting to waste any of the tupperware and plates. They begin munching on their food in peace and quiet, half way through of almost being done finally Carl speaks up.

"You're staying here, and getting some rest. I'll be back in an hour or two to redress your wounds." Ron looks up,

"No, I want to help, Carl." Carl sighs in frustration

 _"He never quits, does he?"_ Carl questions himself on the inside.

"No, Ron, You're helping by staying here." Carl demands in a frustrated tone.

"Well, maybe I don't wanna be here.." Ron plops his pop tart on the napkin, and crosses his arms.

"Why is that, Ron?" Carl questions, pinching the bridge of his nose,

"Michonne and your Dad.. I'm scared they might hurt me, Carl.." Ron confesses, a sad look in his warm hazel eyes, his delicate lips turning into a frown.

"Look, I promise you they won't hurt you." Carl takes a breath,

"Like I said I'll be home in an hour or two which will be around lunch time. If I don't then I'm at Enid's to hang out until dinner time." Ron feels jealousy ping in his chest.

"Alright.. How will I eat when you're gone?" Ron ask,

"Well.. Hmm." Carl gets up from his spot and starts gathering some apple sauce, a box of pop tarts and two apples.

"This should be enough." Carl states and goes to put the food in his room, he returns quickly.

"Ok, let's get you into bed. I placed a bucket beside the bed just in case you need to take a piss, and a medium sized pocket knife just to be safe. I'm locking my door once I step out." Ron nods, understanding everything the younger boy states.

~Time Skip because no one wants to read about a boring day of working around~

Carl came home late, a blush on his cheeks, he quickly passes by his father and step mother; heading to his room. He unlocks it and opens the door seeing Ron work on his wounds. "Oh.. You're late.. You left the kit in here, so I was lucky enough." Carl sighs, hearing Ron's irritated voice

"Sorry, Enid and I were talking..." Carl continues on about his day of work then his night with Enid.

"Cool.. " Ron states in a pointed tone.

"Um, Ron are you upset? Because that tone seems very pointed." Carl gets close to Ron,

"Tell me what's wrong R-" Before Carl could finish, Ron leans in and pecks Carl's lips then retreats like he's been burned. Carl's eye goes wide, then calms down, then looks down at Ron; who's hiding his face. 

Carl joins Ron on his bed, crawling on top of Ron. He grabs Ron's hands and takes them away from his face; placing his hands down. Ron looks around the room, scared of looking at Carl. Carl leans down to Ron's neck and begins sucking, biting and kissing his neck; Ron gasping. Carl nudges Ron's legs open, Ron wraps his legs around Carl's waist. Carl starts littering hickeys on Ron's neck, Ron starts biting on his thumb to keep his moans shut. Carl moves Ron's hand out of the way and begins kissing him slowly, Carl glides his tongue over Ron's lips; asking for permission in that way. Ron opens his mouth about to moan, but luckily Carl sticks his tongue in Ron's warm mouth, wet and nice for Carl. Carl swirls his tongue inside Ron's nice fuckable mouth, Carl starts to grind down Ron's crotch; Ron humming so sweetly in Carl's mouth so they wouldn't get caught.

Then a knock on his door interrupts the both, Carl separates from Ron and mutters a curse word. Carl wipes his mouth before looking towards the door, "Yes?" He questions,

"Carl." His father's voice echo's,

"I know you have Ron in there." Ron looks up at Carl, and grabs Carl's flannel in some way of comfort. Carl leans down to Ron's ear and whispers,

"It's ok, Ron. I got this." Carl gets off of Ron, and the bed; heading towards the door. Ron covering himself and closing his eyes to make it seem like he's sleeping. 

Carl opens the door to his father crossing his arms, Rick takes a look inside and sees the "sleeping" boy.

"Really Carl?" Rick whispers to him, his tone clearly angry.

"Dad, he almost died, Michonne almost killed him." Carl whispers back, looking up at his father,

"Ron shot you in the eye, Carl!" Rick whisper yells.

"He told me it was an accident, that he was scared." Carl furrows his brow in an angry manner.

"Carl, get this shit done. We'll talk to him about this tomorrow morning."

Carl closes his door, and locks it; grateful that his dad didn't walk in. He strips of his flannel and pants leaving him in his boxers, Carl walks up to his bed.

"Hey, let me get you undressed, it's best to keep you cool enough so you don't get a fever." Carl whispers to Ron. Ron takes off the blanket, Carl starts to unbutton his pants, taking them off, then he takes of shirt.

"Do you want your boxers off?" Carl ask in a quiet voice.

"Yes, it's getting a little too hot." Carl takes Ron's boxers off and places them on the floor. He doesn't pay much attention to Ron's lower region since he feels so expose. Carl crawls onto bed with him and covers them with his blankets.

"Ron, I'll make sure he won't hurt you." Ron scoots close to Carl, skin touching skin. 


	3. Enid, My Love; Ron, My Seductor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few months after Carl finding Ron in his attic, Carl is hanging out with Enid and Ron is being the third wheel; following Carl like a lost puppy.

Months later Ron is finally able to leave the Grimes household, which means following Carl and Enid; the two lovers of Alexandria. "Carl, we should go over the wall." Enid states between kisses. Enid is sitting on Carl's lap, playing with his wavy hair, heavily making out. Carl separates, looking at Enid,

"Enid, we can't." Carl moves to her neck, kissing her smooth neck delicately.

"Baby, please. Carl, it'll be fun. We'll be safe together." Enid whispers sweetly. Carl sighs, 

"Alright, we have to bring Ron though." 

Ron sighs seeing the couple holding each others hand, Enid not very happy to see the blond at the wall.

"Hey, Ron." Enid greets, a slight frown on her face, after the three make a plan for their "great escape". Enid is first to be over the wall, next Carl, then Ron to be over the metal wall.

"So where are we heading, guys?" Ron questions; dusting girt from his hands. 

"Well." Enid begins, bringing out a piece of paper.

"We need some clothes, food and well you know stuff for our town. After that we can go exploring." Carl and Ron nod along,

"Enid do you have your weapon?" Carl ask, bringing out his pistol.

"Yeah, did you get a weapon, Ron?" Enid crosses her arms, waiting for Ron,

"Don't laugh." Ron pulls out a medium sized screw driver, 

"It was the only thing I could get my hands on." Enid chuckles pulling out a large kitchen knife,

"It seems that we're gonna be protecting prince Ron." Enid teases.

Carl smirks, "Well, Enid this can be a chance to teach him some skills." Ron looks the other way, a blush forming on his cheeks from Carl and Enid's teasing. They make their way to the small abandoned town, it took two hours to get there, on their way there they kicked pine cones, played tag and killed some walkers; Ron avoiding the walkers. When they enter the old town, Enid places her hands on Carl's shoulders,

"I'm gonna go to the grocery store, you and Ron get the clothes." The two share a heated kiss, then separate. 

"C'mon, Ron." Carl leads Ron to the clothing store. 

Carl pushes him against the changing room wall, the door locked, Ron tilts his head exposing his neck for Carl. Carl leans towards Ron's neck, sucking and biting, he bites Ron's collar bone lightly. 

"C-carl, y-you're dating Enid." Ron stutters as Carl picks Ron up and makes Ron's legs wrap around Carl's waist. Carl grinds his clothed crotch onto Ron's; Ron biting his bottom lip until a moan escapes his mouth. 

"A-ah, C-carl." Ron moans Carl's name, he slaps a hand over his mouth. They both hear a walkers groan, Carl sets Ron down on his feet,

"Fuck." Carl grabs his pistol, and cocks it. Ron grabs his screw driver and gasp; pointing at the walker that's trying his best to get under the door of the changing room.

Carl sets down his pistol, grabs Ron's screw driver and stabs the walker in their head; killing the walker. Ron sighs with relief, "That was close, Carl." Ron goes up to Carl placing a hand on Carl's shoulder. Carl stands up, handing the screw driver to Ron, 

"Let's get some clothes." Ron frowns; hearing Carl's monotone voice.

"What's wrong, Carl?" Ron questions while grabbing some boy clothes for him. 

"It seems that every time we get privacy together, something goes wrong.." Carl huffs, while grabbing some clothes for Judith.

"Not to be rude... I think.. It's because you're dating Enid.." Ron flinches hearing Carl dropping a piece of clothing. Carl turns to look at Ron, he walks up to Ron and grabs Ron's hair lightly.

"We're not dating.. Things are just complicated." Carl states through gritted teeth, then kisses Ron harshly sticking his tongue in Ron's warm, wet mouth. Carl separates from Ron, a trail of saliva coming from the kiss. 

~Time Skip~

They make it to the Alexandrian wall, covered in dirt and some walker blood; mostly Enid and Carl. They climb over and separate saying their goodbye's, the two boys make their way to the Grimes household, got dressed for bed, ate dinner, brush their teeth and share a sweet kiss between locked doors. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I didn't post. :< I hope you love this chapter though <3


	4. A Peaceful Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A peaceful day of Ron crying then walking to the pond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I've been busy with school! I love you all though! <3

Ron wakes up to an empty bed, his heart drops; missing the warmth from the younger boy. He sighs and pulls the covers off of himself, he walks into the bathroom and strips himself naked. “He doesn’t love you.” Ron degrades himself, he starts up the shower and steps in; feeling the warm water run down on his scarred back. Ron feels hot tears running down his cheeks, he realizes that he is in fact crying, he begins to mumble then whimpers. “Why me?” Ron ask out to no one, but himself. 

 

He bumps his head on the shower wall, then sidles down to the floor; letting the hot water fall over him. He was never good with emotions like this. It dawns upon him like a sunset of emotion and confusion. They are in the middle of the apocalypse and here a sixteen year old is humping a seventeen year old. “I’m such a little bitch, dad was right I’m just a faggot who needs to die.” He thinks to himself, after spending a whole hour in there, Ron finally comes out of the shower; turning it off and getting himself dressed. 

 

He walks out of the Grimes household, that he for now lives in with Carl, Rick, Michonne and Judith. Most of his days are filled with him looking for Carl, and to only find Carl making out with his “girlfriend”. It’s funny how Carl is making Ron moan behind closed doors, and telling how Ron is so beautiful, handsome, sexy and “My baby doll”. Ron practically squirms just monologuing the name in his head, it makes Ron feel dirty yet he likes that. He wants to be pushed on Carl’s bed and fucked so roughly, he wants Carl to take him and make Ron his bitch. 

 

Ron bites his lip, than shakes his head, he will not let Carl do this to him. He goes on and finds the pond, he lays upon the grass and enjoys the feel of grass tickling his neck. “Hey.” A voice calls, it’s not deep yet it’s not high pitched. He looks up to see Carl. He tips his hat to Ron, then plops down on the grass with Ron. “Carl.” Ron greets back, with a small smile. Carl  takes his dad’s hat off and lays it next to him, “The sun is nice, Ron..” Carl sighs with splendor in his voice. “Yes, it is… Carl… I’m sorry. I wish we could be together..” Ron sniffles, his eyes watering up from looking at the sun for too long. Carl remains silent, then leans over and kisses Ron on the cheek. “I like you, but I also like Enid..” Carl states with a concern look.

 

Ron blushes, holding his cheek and staring at Carl with a longing look in his eyes. They lay there in silence, Ron scoots close to Carl and rest his head on Carl’s chest. Carl smiles, his blue eye shining bright with calmness, Carl wraps his arm around Ron’s shoulder and rest his chin on Ron’s head. 

 

“Carl!” A voice yells in the distance, the two separate then look up; Ron gasps.

~To be Continued~


	5. Runaway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprise for my babs <3

“Carl!” a feminine voice interrupts the two cuddling, Carl let’s go of Ron and turns to look at who it was. “Enid..” Ron whispers, they let go of each other, scrabbling to stand up; Enid marches her way towards the boys. She gets in front of Carl, and places a hand on her hip, “So this what you’ve been doing?” Enid quickly glares at Ron. Ron looks down, tugging his flannel to comfort him. “Maybe if you weren’t always trying to get your self killed? You always want to go over the wall! Ron actually pays attention to me, he’s going through some rough stuff.” Carl bickers. “It’s been a month since the incident! I know what you’ve been doing! You bring him along everywhere we go!” Enid fumes, her ears going red with frustration. Ron finally pipes up, “It’s my fault.. I shot him and I kissed him first. It was after your date… I knew he was talking with you. He told me… I was jealous so I kissed him.” his voice tiny. Enid cocks her head towards Ron, “You what?” Enid pushes Ron, “Omf.” Ron feels himself being pushed by the shorter girl. “You kissed, Carl.” Enid growls, Carl intervenes by going in between the two. “Don’t.” Carl glares, his missing eye adding an intense look, at Enid. “You need make up your mind, Carl.” Enid states, crossing her arms. Ron bites his bottom lip anxiously; scared of who Carl might choose. Carl purses his lips, then his eye is full of confusion. Enid sighs, “I’ll give you time, until then. We are broken up, Carl.” Enid turns away and walks her way home.

 

Carl takes a breath then lets it out, “Are you ok?” he looks at Ron with concern. “I’m ok…” Carl picks his hat up only to slam it on the ground and stomping on it, “Carl! Stop!” Ron grabs both of Carl’s wrist trying to make the blue eyed boy stop. Carl looks up, stopping, then pushes Ron away. He’s fuming, “This is all your fault! If you didn’t run to me you could’ve died! I wish you were dead!” Carl yells at the older boy. Ron’s hazel eyes go wide, then they begin to water up. “Fine! You won’t have to worry about me anymore, Carl! Maybe you should get your head out of your ass sometime.” Ron lashes out, and walks past Carl while pushing his shoulder into Carl’s. Carl picks up his hat, dusting it off, fixing it quickly, “Fuck you Ron.” he mutters to himself. He walks himself home, and into his room to find Ron stuffing clothes into a dirty old bag he found while over the wall. Ron stops to yank off a necklace of a wooden deer head, Carl gave to him, he looks at Carl and shoves it onto Carl’s hand. “I won’t be needing that anymore.” Ron mutters in angry tone, he walks over to his bag, grabs it and walks over to the door; waiting for Carl to move. “Move.” Ron growls, glaring daggers at the icy blue eye teen. “No.” Carl crosses his arm, blocking him from going, “So now you want me to stay? You were just telling me that you wished I was dead.” Ron informs, then pushes Carl away from the door. Carl tries to grab Ron, but Ron knew that Carl would try and grab him. He moves swiftly, steps out of Carl’s room and runs out; looking back to see Carl come out. Ron looks forward and picks up speed to avoid the icy blue eyed teen, Ron squeaks and runs quickly behind a small house; he sees Carl run past the house. He quickly gets inside, taking a slow breath, he sets his stuff down in a small empty living room. 

 

About an hour or later he is finally settled in, he of course found a little room that fits him perfectly. He sets down some clothes as a pillow and uses the clothes on his back for warmth. He feels some tears flowing down his cheeks and the corners of his eyes, “I feel so cold without him.” He mutters to himself, wiping the tears from his face. He curls up in the fetus position and cries himself to sleep.

 

The next day Carl is racing around Alexandria, looking for the older male. “Have you seen, Ron Anderson anywhere?” He ask a random Alexandrian, hoping for anything. “No, sorry.” They close the door on him, “Fuck.” He mutters before going on to the next only to find empty answers. Until he finally bumped across Enid, “Enid!” Enid looks at Carl, then furrows her brows in confusion, “What’s wrong?” Enid pop the questions causally. “Ron is missing..” Carl confesses,”Yeah, I had a feeling Ron would do something like that.” Enid states. “What’s that suppose to mean?” The missing eyed boy sasses, “Use your head, Carl.” Enid walks away. 


	6. Finding Ron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They find Ron. Carl and Ron have moment and Enid just wants to read books.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is short! I have school stuff, thank you for understanding.

Ron quickly went through half of his stolen peanut butter jar, that he had gotten from the food stash. He would go over the wall at night, and grab some stuff from the local mart; he grabs his blanket and pulls it over tom make it look like he is covered in a robe. He walks around the small living room into his kitchen, grabs a glass he found and begins to drink some water. It’s been a week, since Carl and Ron’s fight and frankly Ron is becoming more anxious each day. He misses the younger boy, he misses when Carl would bring him close and warm him up, he misses the secret kisses he would get from Carl. 

 

Carl frowns tossing a skip rock in the pond, “Enid.. What does the list look like?” Enid scans over their list, her eyes seem emotionless.

 “I don’t think we have anymore.. We looked all over town and the local mart…” Enid points at her list, informing Carl.

 Enid scrambles up, and jogs over to Carl, “Carl! The small house!” Enid grabs his hand, 

“What do you mean, Enid?” Carl grabs onto his hat tightly as he is being rush to the small house. 

They stop at the front door; taking a deep breath, “This is the house?” Carl fixes his hat and grabs the door knob, locked, 

“Alright… I'll check the back. Enid you stay up front just incase.” Enid nods her head, getting ready.

 Carl goes to the back, climbs over the fence and lands on his feet; he quickly gets up and check the back door. It clicks open and Carl steps inside, he hears shuffling so he closes the door quietly as possible. He steps carefully, getting closer to the shuffles; he spots Ron changing. His medium blonde hair become tussled from pulling the old one over him, Carl gets closer; being careful. Ron turns his back around, picking up a long sleeved, navy blue shirt, Carl sneaks behind Ron; he tackles Ron to the ground. He places his knees on Ron’s arms; Ron trying to get up. 

“G-get off me!” Ron yells out of fear, 

“Ron, shut up. I’m here to get you.” Carl waits for Ron to stop squirming,

 “What do you want, Carl?” Ron questions with irritation.

 “Didn’t you hear me? I came here to get you. We’re going home.” Carl glares at the older boy, yet shorter since Carl’s hit quite the growth spurt. 

 

 

“I was happy being by myself..” Ron sighed,

 “No you weren’t.. I know you Ron.” Carl lowers his voice to a much softer tone. 

“You wanted me to die..” Ron sniffles, 

Carl rolls his only blue eye, “I was angry.” He replies.

 “F-fine, I’ll go with you…” Ron surrenders, Carl gets up and unlocks the front door and lets Enid in. 

“Finally, I was tired of standing out there.” Enid groans in annoyance, 

“Hey Enid.” Ron gets up; dusting himself off.

 “Jeez, the tension is real. I’m gonna go read some books.” Enid states, hugs the boys and leaves the two alone together.

“C-carl?” Ron turns to look at the taller boy, a small blush on Ron’s face. 

Carl swiftly backs Ron up to a wall, glaring at the shorter boy with his one eye. “Ron, don’t ever do that again.” Carl slides his hands into Ron’s blonde hair, he closes his eye and leans down to kiss him. Ron stands on his tip toes to reach Carl’s lips; their lips molded perfectly  together. Carl began to moves his lips against Ron’s, he slides a hand under Ron’s shirt; feeling his ribs. He slips his tongue into Ron’s mouth, he swirls his tongue around Ron’s mouth. They separate for air and Ron is clinging onto Carl, 

“Carl, I’m sorry.. I’ll never leave you..” Ron nuzzles Carl’s neck, making the younger boy blush. Ron slips his hand into Carl's hand, they share a smile,

 "Let's clean this place up and go home."

 


End file.
